russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN New Sked in 2012
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV'' ABOUT ABS-CBN 2 Sked (Part 1) (2012) Posted by phtvradiosked on January 21, 2012 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment Monday-Friday 4:30 am – DZMM Teleradyo 4:58 am – Kape’t Pandasal 5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda 8:15 am – Spongebob Squarepants 8:45 am – Inazuma Eleven 9 am – Marvel Presents: X-Men 9:15 am – Kris TV 10:30 am – Showtime 12:00 nn – Happy, Yipee, Yehey 2:30 pm – Heartstrings (later at 3 pm) 3:30 pm – Angelito: Batang Ama (later at 3:45 pm) 4:15 pm – Pinoy Big Brother UnliDay (later at 4:30 pm) 5 pm – Reputasyon / Precious Hearts Romances: Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin (later at 5:15 pm) Later 3:57 am – Kape’t Pandasal 4 am – Monday: Ako ang Simula (replay) Tuesday: XXX (replay) Wednesday: Patrol ng Pilipino (replay) Thursday: Matanglawin (replay) Friday: Krusada (replay) 4:45 am – Umagang Kay Ganda 8 am – Sailor Moon 8:30 am – Naruto Shippuden (Season 4) 9 am – Kris TV 10 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters 11:30 am – Mundo Man ay Magunaw 12:15 pm – Happy, Yippie, Yehey! Later 11:30 am – It’s Showtime (formerly Showtime) 2:30 pm – Mundo Man ay Magunaw 3:15 pm – Angelito: Batang Ama (later at 3:30 pm) 4:15 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unliday / Daddy’s Angel (3-part miniserye) / Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 Uber 2012 (4:15 pm) 5 pm – Precious Hearts Romances: Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin / Wako Wako 5:45 pm – Maria la del Barrio (Philippine remake) / Wako Wako / Aryana 6:30 pm – TV Patrol 7:45 pm – Ikaw ay Pag-Ibig / E-Boy 8:30 pm – Budoy 9:15 pm – My Binondo Girl 9:45 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlinight 10:30 pm – Nasaan Ka, Elisa? Later 8:15 pm – Budoy / Walang Hanggan 9 pm – Walang Hanggan / Budoy / Dahil sa Pag-Ibig 9:30 pm – My Binondo Girl 10:15 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlinight Later 9:30 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlinight (later at 9:45 pm) (later removed) / Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 (9:45 pm) 10:15 pm – City Hunter (later at 10:30 pm and 9:45 pm and 10:30 pm) 11 pm – Bandila (later at 11:15 pm and 10:30 pm and 11:15 pm) 11:45 pm to 12:30 am (later at 12 mn to 12:45 am and 11:15 pm to 12 mn and 12 mn to 12:45 am) – Monday: XXX Tuesday: Patrol ng Pilipino Wednesday: Storyline / Ako ang Simula Thursday: Krusada Friday: S.O.C.O. (Friday, 12:30 am to 1 am is Urban Zone) (later removed) / Storyline (Friday, 12:30 am to 1:15 am, Later, 12:45 am to 1:30 am, 12 mn to 12:45 am and 12:45 am to 1:30 am) Later added: 12:45 am to 1:45 am (Monday-Thursday) and 1:30 am to 2:30 am (Friday) – CGE TV In Da Loop Saturday (with pre-emption: Black Saturday 2012) 5:30 am – DZMM Teleradyo 6 am – Salamat Dok 7 am – Kabuhayang Swak na Swak 7:30 am – Honey, Watch Out! 8 am – Why Not? (later at 7:50 am) 8:30 am – Go Diego Go! (later at 8:15 am) 8:45 am – The Penguins of Madagascar (later at 8:45 am) 9:15 am – El Tigre / The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (later at 9:15 am) 9:30 am – 3 Brothers 10:30 am – Showtime Later 9:45 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters 12:15 pm – Happy, Yippie, Yehey (later at 11:30 am at the finale on February 4, 2012) / It’s Showtime (11:30 am) 2:45 pm – Entertainment Live 3:30 pm – Ako ang Simula 4:30 pm – Failon Ngayon 5 pm – TV Patrol Weekend 5:30 pm – Wansapanataym (all new) 6:15 pm – Junior Masterchef: Pinoy Edition 7:15 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 8:45 pm – Toda Max 9:30 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited 10:45 pm – Banana Split Extra Scoop (later at 10:15 pm) 11:45 pm – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (later at 11:15 pm) 12:30 am to 1:15 am – Sports Unlimited (later at 12 mn to 12:45 am) Later 2:30 pm – Showbiz Inside Report 4 pm – Oka2Kat 5 pm – Failon Ngayon 5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend 6 pm – Wansapanataym (all new) (later at 7 pm) 6:45 pm – Junior Masterchef: Pinoy Edition / 6 pm – Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal (new season) 7:45 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 9:15 pm – Toda Max 10 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited / Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 11:15 pm – Banana Split Extra Scoop (later at 10:45 pm) 12:15 am – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (later at 11:45 pm) 1 am to 1:45 am – Sports Unlimited (later at 12:30 am to 1:15 am) Note: Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited: The Big Night at the Grandstand was aired on March 31, 2012 at 9:30 pm to 11:30 pm (with Maalaala Mo Kaya at 7:30 pm, Banana Split Extra Scoop at 11:30 pm, The Bottomline with Boy Abunda at 12:30 am and Sports Unlimited at 1:15 am to 2 am). Sunday 6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist 7 am – Kabuhayang Swak na Swak 7:30 am – Salamat Dok 8:30 am – Ironman / Spider-Man 9 am – Power Rangers: Jungle Fury / The Incredible Hulk 9:30 am – Matanglawin 10:15 am – NBA / Kapamilya Blockbusters 12:15 pm – ASAP 2012 3:15 pm – Growing Up / Luv U 4 pm – The Buzz 6 pm – TV Patrol Weekend 6:30 pm – Goin’ Bulilit 7 pm – Junior Masterchef: Pinoy Edition 7:45 pm – Rated K 8:45 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited 9:45 pm – Gandang Gabi Vice 10:45 pm to 12:45 am – Sunday’s Best Later 7:15 pm – Rated K 8:15 pm – Sarah G. Live 9:15 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited / Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition 4 10 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice 11 pm to 1 am – Sunday’s Best April 1, 2012 (Primetime Sked) 6 pm – TV Patrol Weekend 6:30 pm – Goin’ Bulilit 7:15 pm – Rated K 8:15 pm – Sarah G. Live 9:15 pm – Gandang Gabi Vice: The Trending Birthday Party (at the SM Skydome) (Part 1) 11:15 pm – E-dukasyon.ph (Sunday’s Best) 12:45 am to 1:45 am – Cheche Lazaro Presents: Arigatou (Sunday’s Best) April 8, 2012 (Easter Sunday) (Primetime sked) 6 pm – TV Patrol Weekend 6:30 pm – Goin’ Bulilit 7 pm – Rated K 8 pm – Sarah G. Live 9 pm – Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 10:30 pm – Gandang Gabi Vice: The Trending Birthday Party (at the SM Skydome) (Part 2) 11:15 pm to 1:15 am – Binibining Pilipinas 2012: Pre-pageant